Božský náhrdelník
by Santinan Black
Summary: Yui Kusanagi dospěla a stala se vědkyní. Jednoho dne se jí do rukou dostal zvláštní náhrdelník, a pak se její svět rozpadl, aby se znovu sestavil vzhůru nohama, když se u ní v bytě objevil Thoth Cadaceus.


Uplynulo mnoho let od doby, kdy jí sám velký Zeus unesl, aby naučila bohy o lidství a lásce. Občas si myslela, že to byl jen a pouze sen, ale pak se přinutila ten pocit zaplašit. Všichni bozi byli přece skuteční a ona sama mezi nimi dlouho žila. Když se vrátila, tak ji to změnilo. Nakonec se jí podařilo vystudovat archeologii, ale profesoři s ní neměli příliš trpělivosti, a tak další studia vzdala. Jezdila po světě a věnovala se studiím na různých vykopávkách, kde o její názor stáli. Naposledy se ocitla v Egyptě, kde po těch dlouhých letech konečně pocítila něco alespoň trochu podobného tomu pocitu, kdy byla s nimi.

Zrovna čistila a snažila se katalogizovat jakýsi šperk, který našli na vykopávkách. Příliš se jí katalogizace nedařila, protože nebyla schopná ho zařadit do žádného známého období. Byl to nádherný náhrdelník ze zlata vykládaný modrými a zelenými plátky. Byl to přenádherný kousek a něco jí připomínal. Nakonec to vzdala a vyčištěný ho uložila na polštář s tím, že se na něj podívá jindy. Prohrábla si dlouhé vlasy a zamotala si je do drdolu na vrcholu hlavy, aby jí nepřekážely. Potřebovala si dát sprchu.

Thoth studoval ve své knihovně vše, co se mu zrovna dostalo pod ruku. V chápání lidské podstaty se o dost zlepšil, ale pořád nedokázal zachytit to něco, co pociťoval s tou malou smrtelnicí, kterou s oblibou děsil. A nebo ji alespoň z nějakého důvodu rád přišpendlil ke stěně. A k tomu jí zachránil. Proč ji vlastně tehdy zachránil? Možná proto, že byla jedinečná. Yui, nevinná a naivní Yui. Nevěděl kolik času od jejich setkání uplynulo, ale zajímalo by ho, jak teď asi vypadá. Jaká vlastně je. Pak mu došlo, že možná už není ani na světě. To pomyšlení ho příšerně zneklidnilo. Pořádně těm pocitům nerozuměl. Byl zvyklý vše brát čistě z logického pohledu a tohle se tak dělat nedalo. Nakonec odešel do už dlouho nepoužívané části jeho knihovny, kde byla nádoba naplněná opalizující tekutinou. Bylo to vidoucí oko. S pomocí něj se mohl podívat do světa lidí. Už velice dlouho ho nepoužil. Nebylo totiž tak úplně přesné, záleželo na rozpoložení toho, kdo se díval. Museli jste se velice soustředit, aby vám to ukázalo přesně to, co jste chtěli. Možná to byl důvod proč ho už dlouho nevyužil.

„Kusanagi Yui," zašeptal, než se oběma rukama opřel vedle mísy a zahleděl se do jejích opalizujících hlubin. Z tekutiny se zvedla bílomodrá záře, která ho obklopila. Viděl obrysy zahalené mlhou a čas od času se tam objevila známá a přesto cizí tvář. Kolem obličeje spadaly té ženě prameny vlasů a čas od času tam probleskly i obrovské oči v barvě kaštanů. Thoth se vztekle napřímil. Byl vzteky bez sebe, že nedokázal přinutit vidoucí oko, aby mu ji ukázalo mnohem jasněji. A mohl se jen dohadovat, že to skutečně byla Yui a ne nějaká jiná žena, která jí byla jen podobná. Vztekle praštil do police s knihami, až se vystavené svazky zachvěly.

Yui se uložila do postele až hodně k ránu. Byla unavená, ale spokojená, protože se jí podařilo najít ze spodní strany náhrdelníku znak ibise.

„Thoth Caduceus," zamumlala v polospánku, jako by to bylo zaklínadlo. A on její zavolání slyšel.

„Yui," vydechl, než se rozeběhl z knihovny ven k bráně z jeho království. K bráně do světa lidí. Ani se nerozmýšlel, prostě udělal poslední krok a objevil se přímo v lidském světě. Zmateně zamrkal, protože tu byla poměrně dost tma, naštěstí však oknem pronikalo něco měsíčního svitu. Rozhlížel se kolem, než se usadil v jediném křesle a prolistovával si knihy položené na malém stolku, který pod nimi nebyl skoro vidět. Netušil kde je a byl zvědavý, ale zároveň se jaksi vnitřně děsil, a tak se uchýlil k tomu, co znal nejlépe. K vědomostem.

Neuplynulo mnoho času, když dočetl všechny knihy na stolečku a začal se neklidně ošívat. Zjišťoval, že nedokáže jen tak sedět v klidu, a tak začal opatrně a potichoučku prozkoumávat místo, kde se objevil. Zjistil, že je to celkem malé místo s koupelnou a záchodem a maličkou kuchyňkou a jedním dalším pokojem, kam zatím z nevysvětlitelného důvodu nevkročil. Skoro každé volné místo pokrývaly knihy či studijní texty. Thothovi se to velice líbilo.

Najednou se ozval šramot a cvakla klika těch posledních dveří, které nečekaný návštěvník ještě neotevřel. Thoth měl pocit, že se čas zpomalil, když sledoval, jak se pomalinku otevírají poslední dveře. Najednou se v nich objevila žena zamotaná v lehoučkém županu z nějaké lesklé látky. Thoth se nedokázal ubránit a sjel po té ženě pohledem safírově modrých očí, a pak nasucho polknul. Žena, která se před ním objevila byla přenádherná. Nikdy nic krásnějšího neviděl. Nemohla se jí rovnat žádná z bohyň, které kdy potkal. Této ženě by žádná z nich nesahala ani po kotníky. Chvíli na něj jen hleděla šokem rozšířenýma očima, a pak se na patě otočila a zabouchla za sebou dveře. Thoth byl neschopen pohybu a jen tam tak stál a zíral na zavřené dveře.

„Pomátla jsem se," zaskuhrala mladá žena, která se zády opřela o dveře a zrychleně dýchala. Muselo se jí to zdát. Musel to být jen sen, když se probudila, otevřela dveře do zbytku bytu a před ní stál Thoth Caduceus. To prostě nebylo možné. On i všichni ostatní se přece vrátili do své dimenze a světa, stejně jako ona. Tak proč měla právě pocit, že tam stál i s tou svojí polorozepnutou košilí a tím zvláštním pohledem v nádherných safírově modrých očích. Přesně jako si ho pamatovala.

„Yui," ozvalo se zpoza dveří naléhavě.

„Jdi pryč, ty tu nejsi!" zalkala zoufale a praštila pěstí do dveří. „Jen se mi zdáš a je to krutý sen, tak zmiz a nech mě spát!" křikla zoufale, když cítila, jak se jí v očích sbírají slzy.

„Otevři ty dveře. Yui, slyšíš?" naléhal Thoth. Yui zavrtěla hlavou, ale pak jí došlo, že to nemohl vidět. Trvalo dlouhé minuty, než se dokázala sebrat natolik, aby byla ochotná otevřít ty zatracené dveře.

Župan měla pevně převázaný v pase, aby nebylo vidět víc, než bylo nutné. Měla nutkání se zahalit nebo převléct, ale přišlo jí to příliš dětinské. Chtěla mu položit asi tak milion otázek, ale na žádnou z nich se nevzmohla, když najednou byl před ní. Jediné, na co se zmohla, bylo se ho dotknout špičkou prstu. Koneček prstu se dotknul hřejivé pokožky. _Takže to není iluze_, blesklo jí hlavou.

„Kde ses tu vzal uprostřed noci v mém bytě?" vyhrkla nakonec, zatímco se snažila si do paměti vpálit každičký rys jeho nestárnoucího obličeje. Byl tak strašně nádherný, až jí z toho bolelo na hrudi.

„Chtěl jsem tě vidět," přiznal nakonec a udělal krok kupředu. Yui instinktivně ukročila dozadu.

„Proč?" ptala se a těkala mu očima po obličeji.

„Protože bych se ještě něco potřeboval dozvědět," pronesl tiše. Udělal další krok, a pak další a další, dokud Yui nenarazila zády na stěnu. Vzduch se jí zadrhnul v hrdle. _Stále stejný_, blesklo jí potěšeně hlavou.

„Co chceš?" ptala se tenkým holčičím hláskem, za který se okamžitě nenáviděla. Thoth se lišácky zazubil, než jí položil ruce vedle hlavy, čímž ji uvěznil mezi zdí a svým tělem. Všiml si, jak se jí zrychlil dech a do tváří nahrnula červeň. Byla úchvatná. Zapřela mu dlaň do hrudi a zatlačila.

„Už mi není patnáct," pronesla ledově. Thoth se zasmál hlubokým hrdelním smíchem. I když byla skoro o třicet centimetrů menší, než on, tak se nedala zastrašit. Těšilo ho to. A vzrušovalo. Nikdy mu žádný smrtelník nevzdoroval. Až doteď.

Sklonil se k ní, dokud se čelem neopíral o její. Slyšel, jak se zajíkla.

„Nedělej to," zaprosila tak tiše, že to málem přeslechnul. Nad kořenem nosu mu naskočila zamyšlená vráska, kterou však nemohla spatřit. Neuměl jí v tomto ohledu vyhovět, a tak překlenul tu poslední vzdálenost mezi nimi a přitiskl své rty na její. Nejdříve zlehka, ale pak s větší naléhavostí. Když vklouznul jazykem mezi její rty, tak jí z hrdla uniklo zakňourání. Neodpovídala mu, jen tak tak stála s rukou na jeho hrudi. Bůh moudrosti ale jako kdyby to nevnímal. Dobýval její ústa jazykem, zatímco jí rukama sjel přes hrdlo, ramena až na paže, a pak zase zpět, dokud v dlaních nedržel její tvář. Málem vybuchnul radostí, když se špička jejího jazyka váhavě dotkla toho jeho. Nakonec se osmělila a vklouzla mu jazykem do úst. Thoth cítil, jak se mu krev hrne do slabin. Nakonec se od něj odtáhla. Ale on se jen tak nevzdával a sjel jí rty na hrdlo. Pokoušel její jemnou kůži jazykem i zuby. A ona se zalykala blahem, zatímco zamítavě vrtěla hlavou.

„Co se děje, má lásko?" pronesl nakonec s ústy na jejím spánku. Yui ho vzala za obličej a přitáhla si ho tak, aby mu pevně hleděla do očí.

„Ty nic nechápeš, že ne?" ptala se zoufale a naléhavě. Thoth na ni nechápavě zíral.

„Udělal jsem něco špatně? Zdálo se, že se ti to líbí," pronesl zmateně a Yui by se málem zasmála, kdyby se nebála, že ho tím urazí.

„O to nejde," odmávla jeho obavy rukou. Na rtech mu pohrál samolibý úsměv.

„Tak co je špatně?"

„Jsem člověk a ty bůh. Já zestárnu a zemřu a ty ne. Tobě nepřibude ani jeden rok ani jediná vráska. Věčně budeš stejně nádherný. Ale já ne. Opravdu mě neopustíš, jakmile nebudu mladá a moje krása odkvete?"

„Nikdy tě nenechám odejít," přislíbil jí, než se opět dobýval do jejích úst. Vyhověla mu, zatímco jí z očí stekly horké slzy. Cítil, jak mu ruce obtočila kolem krku a pohrávala si s krátkými vlasy na jeho zátylku i se zapínáním jeho náhrdelníků.

„Nikdy je dlouhá doba," vydechla, když se odtrhla od jeho hladových úst. Rukou jí chytil za zápěstí a přisál se k jejímu štíhlému hrdlu. Yui si stoupla na špičky, aby se k němu co nejvíce přiblížila. Nedokázala v tom svému tělu zabránit a popravdě to vlastně ani nechtěla. Líbal ji na hrdlo, ouško, pak se přemístil na rameno, klíční kost. Cítila jeho prst odhrnující látku jejího župánku centimetr po centimetru. Věděla, že má bradavky tvrdé vzrušením a očekáváním a stejně tak cítila vlhkost mezi nohama. Vždy na ni měl tento prastarý bůh zničující účinek.

„Hebká, tak heboučká," vrněl jí do kůže, než si vzal do úst jednu růžovou bradavku. Sál ji a pokoušel zuby, dokud nezasténala. Díky zubům pohrávajícím si s tím kouskem tkáně se pohybovala na slastné hranici bolesti a slasti. Bylo to dokonalé. Vzrušující a věděla, že jestli se mu cele poddá, tak uvnitř shoří na popel. Když jazykem putoval k jejímu druhému ňadru, tak se vyklenula v zádech aby mu vyšla co nejdřív vstříc. Potřebovala jeho dotek. Stal se středobodem jejího vesmíru. Byl pro ni stejně nutný, jako vzduch k dýchání. Pustil jí zápěstí, zvedl ji a nechal ji sklouznout po celé délce svého těla. Župánek se jí vyhrnul až vysoko k pasu a ona s potěšením cítila jeho vzrušení, jak klouzala zpět na zem.

„Postel. Hned!" zavrčel a oči mu jiskřily příliš dlouho potlačovanou touhou a hladem. Yui nezaváhala ani na okamžik a dvěma dlouhými kroky se ocitla na posteli, kde si klekla se zadečkem vytrčeným směrem k němu. Bylo to pozvání a bůh moudrosti ho rozhodně nehodlal odmítnout. Urychleně se vysvléknul. Jediné co na něm zůstalo, byly jeho šperky. Přitiskl se k jejímu oblému zadečku a rukama jí přejížděl dlouhými tahy po zádech, než sjel dolů, aby ji polaskal mezi stehny. Okamžitě se rozkročila, aby se jí mohl snadno dotknout. Cítila, jak si pohrává s jejím klitorisem a slastně se prohýbala v zádech, zatímco sténala pod jeho zkušenými prsty. Pak se přesunul až k její dírce, kam zvědavě vklouznul dvěma dlouhými prsty. Málem zešílel touhou, když ucítil, že není jen vlhká, ale doslova mokrá. Těsně ho obepínala a přirážela boky k jeho prstům, zatímco se sama laskala na poštěváčku, aby umocnila tu slast, kterou jí poskytoval. Cítila, jak se jí v podbřišku tvoří tlak. Věděla přesně k čemu se schyluje a i Thoth to musel vycítit, protože z ní vyklouznul, za což si vysloužil velmi zklamaný povzdech.

Pohladil jí po zadečku, opatrně přes tu hebkou kůži přejížděl konečky prstů.

„Prosím, Thothe, prosím, naplň mě," škemrala, zatímco k němu tiskla zadeček. Nehodlal již déle otálet. Uchopil svůj penis a přejel po celé její škvírce, než se do ní pomalinku začal nořit. Chtěla k němu přirazit, ale on jí to nedovolil, pevně jí svíral boky a držel ji v nehnuté pozici. Pro okamžik chtěl být tím, kdo ji bude trápit. A podle jejích vzrušených stenů se mu to dařilo. I pro něj byl ten pomalý postup do jejího sladce těsného těla učiněním utrpením. Jakmile však narazil až na děložní čípek, tak se neudržel a spokojeně zabručel. Byl v ní skoro úplně celý až po kořen. Okamžik si to vychutnával stejně jako pohled na její prohnutá záda a kštici fialových vlasů rozhozených kolem ní. Byla jeho. A nikdo ho o ni nepřipraví. Jen při té představě se v něm vzedmul vztek a cítil, že nemá daleko k proměně, ale bál se, že by to jeho milovaná nemusela přežít, kdyby se tak stalo uprostřed milování. Přirážel do jejího těla, jako smyslů zbavený. Yui sténala a přirážela, jak ho chtěla mít co nejblíže, zatímco její tělo pomalu spělo k orgasmu. Najednou však byla prázdná. Zklamaně se ohlédla přes rameno. Usmál se, než ji jediným rychlým pohybem přetočil na záda. Ohromeně na něj zírala, než ji chytil pod koleny a přitáhl si ji k sobě. Usmála se a obemkla ho nohama kolem pasu. Neotálel a vniknul do ní. Už si nebral servítky a dlouhými, rychlými přírazy dobýval její tělo. Viděl, jak se natáhla do klína, ale on jí ruku hrubě odstrčil a sám ji začal škádlit. Jeho pohyby byly jisté a zkušené, a tak se Yui zcela oddala tomu, co jí nabízel a dával. Laskala si bradavky a sténala, jako smyslů zbavená, zatímco jí přiváděl k jednomu z nejúžasnějších orgasmů. Cítil, jak se kolem něj její kundička napíná. Už měla blízko k orgasmu a on chtěl, aby se udělala alespoň o okamžik před ním. Byl to jeho největší úkol. A najednou se to stalo. Stěny kolem jeho ptáka ho sevřely, tak pevně že vykřiknul. Byla to poslední kapka, která mu stačila k tomu, aby se i on udělal. Cítil, jak v ní explodoval a několika mocnými výstřiky ji naplnil horkým semenem. Každý jeho výstřik se setkal s tím, že se kolem něj sevřela. Dostala z něj každou kapku, kterou v sobě měl. Nakonec se zhorutil na lokty, aby ji pod sebou nerozdrtil. Nebyl ochoten z ní vyklouznout, a tak čekal, až nabere dost sebeovládání a síly, aby se z ní překulil.

Leželi vedle sebe unavení a Thoth se natáhnul, aby jí z líčka setřel slzu. S tázavým výrazem ji držel na špičce prstu.

„To nic," usmála se na něj.

„Spi, milovaná," pronesl konečně, když ji k sobě přitáhnul a opřel si ji zády o své tělo. Spokojeně se v jeho náruči uvolnila a nedlouho poté i usnula.

-xoxOxox-

Ráno se spokojeně uspokojená probudila a protáhla se, aby vedle sebe nalezla jen prázdný polštář. Vyděšeně se posadila, než uslyšela šramot z obýváku. Uklidnila se. Natáhla na sebe jeho košili a vešla za ním.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravila nesměle, jako kdyby se minulou noc vůbec divoce nemilovali. Křivě se na ni usmál.

„I tobě, lásko," pozdravil a vtisknul jí polibek. Líbilo se mu, jak po tom gestu zčervenala. V duchu si dal poznámku, že by ji měl nutit červenat se častěji.

„Kde jsi to vzala, milovaná?" optal se zvědavě s prstem napřaženým k náhrdelníku, který minulý večer zkoumala.

„Poslali mi to z vykopávek. Myslím, že to mělo nějakou symboliku spojenou s tebou, na spodní straně je znak ibise," pronesla s pokrčením ramen. Thothovi se rozšířily oči překvapením.

„Víš to jistě?" Yui jen přikývla. Thoth ho zvednul z jeho místa a přinesl ho k ní. Yui se překvapením rozšířily oči, když spatřila tu podobnost mezi jeho náhrdelníkem a tím, co držel v ruce. Ten nalezený byl jen menší verzí toho, který měl na krku.

„Chceš vědět k čemu sloužil?"

„Samozřejmě," souhlasila okamžitě a zvědavě se mu zahleděla do safírových očí lemovaných černou linkou.

„Kdysi jsem si ve své mladické touze nechal u kovářů bohů vyrobit náhrdelník, který byl jen menší verzí toho mého, jak už sis jistě všimla. Měl sloužit k tomu, aby ke mně přivedl mojí druhou polovinu. Mojí bohyni. Každá dívka si ho jednou za život směla dát na krk, aby tak dosvědčila a nebo vyvrátila, že je mou bohyní. Nikdy se však neaktivoval a jak šel čas, tak jsem na něj zapomněl. Netušil jsem, že ještě existuje," dokončil a sledoval ohromený výraz své milenky.

„Božský snubní prsten," pousmála se. Thoth Caduceus naprosto vážně přikývnul, než jí odhrnul vlasy a zapnul jí ho kolem krku.

„Co to...?" zajíkla se, když na kůži ucítila chladný dotek kovu. To ale bylo vše, co stihla, než ji pohltila záplava zlatavého světla. Cítila, že se vznesla ze země a mizí z ní oblečení, které po okamžiku nahrazuje jiné. Když se znovu chodidly dotkla země, tak na sobě měla dlouhé splývavé šaty vyšívané zlatou nití a poseté korálky. Většinou byly ty šaty poloprůhledné, jen tam, kde bylo třeba, tak zahalovaly její tělo. Na paži se jí objevil zlatý nápažník s motivem hada, zatímco na druhé měla jiný ve tvaru ptáka ibise. Vlasy jí poutala čelenka s jediným kamenem lapis lazuli. Thoth na to beze slova ohromeně zíral. Tak přece jenompo všech těch tisíciletích samoty našel svou bohyni. Chytil ji za ruce a usmíval se na ni jako blázen.

„Věčnost čeká, má milovaná," pronesl jenom, než vytvořil portál do světa bohů, aby si mohl odvést svou nevěstu tam, kam nyní oba patří.


End file.
